Sometimes the hero needs saving
by Angry little duck
Summary: James is sick,but he doesn't want help from kendall. how will kendall react to this? ONE SHOT! i do not own the band big time rush!


James woke up with a pounding headache. He opened his eyes then shut them quickly again because the light hurt, he could hear Carlos and Logan fighting over what game to play. James had been feeling miserable all day. He was sure he was going to pass out while they were recording this morning, but he didn't let any of the guys see how bad he felt. It would only make them worry about him, which he didn't want. He sat up slowly but immediately felt nausea. He stood up and ran to the bathroom just in time for him to vomit. Every gag hurt more than the one before. After what felt like an hour, he was able to keep what little food he had in his stomach down.

"James, are you in there?" Kendall asked him while knocking on the door. Kendall was his best friend, no his brother. They had been through thick and thin together. Kendall was the only one that had seen him cry. There was still no way that James could tell him that he was sick.

"Yeah, I'm in here. I'll be out in a minute" He answered quickly so he wouldn't get suspicious. He stood up and forced himself not to start vomiting again. He looked in the mirror, his eyes had dark bags under them and he was paler than anyone could imagine. James felt his stomach twist violently; he let out a moan and dropped to the ground just as he threw up again. He missed the toilet and hit the bathtub. He heard the door fly open.

"Dude what's wrong, are you okay?" Kendall asked him, getting down on his knees so he could try to comfort his sick friend.

"I don't know." James muttered between gags, he was surprised the he still had anything left in his stomach. He felt himself getting dizzier by the second.

Kendall could see the pain on his friend's face. James looked like a train wreck; he didn't look anything like the James he knew. James is the kind of person who doesn't admit to his weaknesses, no matter how bad they are or what they may be. Kendall helped James stand up only to have him fall back down again. Kendall could see that he was too weak to hold himself up. He wrapped his arm around James' waist and helped him back to the room that they shared. Once he got James onto his bed he noticed how bad he was shaking.

"Are you cold?" Kendall asked him.

James nodded weakly. Kendall was in a t-shirt and he even felt warm. He leaned over and felt James' fore head, he was burning up. Kendall ran and got a blanket and a thermometer. He put the thermometer is James' mouth and wrapped the blanket around his freezing body. He pulled it out and read it, 102.3.

"Do you want me go and get Logan?" Logan was the smartest of the four of them. He was planning on being a doctor one day.

"No, I'm okay, I just need sleep." James answered with what little energy he had left. He didn't want anyone else to see how sick and miserable he was.

Kendall sat down on the bed next to his friend and began slowly rubbing circles in his friends back, attempting to soothe his aching body.

"I'm surprise you're even letting me do this." He said.

"What do you mean?"

" You know what I mean. Letting me baby you, you hate that, but you're always the first one to make sure that everyone else is okay. You hate when people ask if you're okay, I can see it on your face when you answer them. It's almost like you don't want anybody's comfort."

"Because I'm not just someone's charity case, I don't need their pity just because I'm sick." James answered

Kendall couldn't believe what he was hearing out of his friends' mouth. He began to wonder if James always felt like this, like he didn't want anybody else's help.

"You know, there's nothing wrong with asking for help. So if don't want me to baby you then I won't, but every now and then, the hero of the story needs someone to come and save them."

James felt tears forming in his eyes. He choked out a painful sob and felt a pair of arms pull him into a hug. "Thank you Kendall." He said as he fell asleep from being so sick and weak.

"Anytime, dude."

* * *

**so... ya know. just a little bromance for ya guys!:) **

**Please review! peace love and:) ~B**


End file.
